Talk:Romii
Remus? Is Romii the same as Remus? I would say the evidence suggests not. The in clearly shows Romulus and Romii as not being in the same system; considering the Romulan Neutral Zone is one light-year wide, Romulus and Romii should be about that far apart as well. --Steve 19:52, 6 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Hmm... in that case Romii should be a seperate system, yes... I don't know... Removed speculation :There is the possibility that '''Romii' is actually another designation for the planet of Remus (Which orbits Romulus).'' I took this out of the article basically for the reasons given in the above comment, also by me: the scale of the map in "Balance of Terror" clearly shows Romii cannot be in the same solar system as Romulus. --Steve 04:33, 30 Nov 2004 (CET) Romii & Remus are one and the same - STAR TREK (moved from: Memory Alpha talk:Ten Forward) According to the official website , the planet Romii ( ) is now positively identifed as Remus. :That article states that ::It's been known since "Balance of Terror" that Remus (a.k.a. Romii) is the twin world of Romulus, but it was not until the latest movie that Remans were established as a separate species. Given that, though, it makes sense that they would be around in the 22nd century as part of the Romulan Star Empire. :The connection between Romii and Remus seems to be speculation by the writer of that article - nothing we consider a valid resource. The name Romii wasn't mentioned in . -- Cid Highwind 15:10, 11 May 2005 (UTC) ::StarTrek.com isn't a valid resource? :::No it isn't, while it is usually a good base to get a basic idea, we have encountered situations when they were wrong. We prefer to keep only on-screen canon. - AJHalliwell 00:19, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) The Map Actually, Romii, could be quite distant from Romulus on that map. Space is three dimensional and without any information as to the class and magnitude of Romii, though it looks nearby, it could be 500 l-y away and from that perpective, you cannot tell. You would need to relocate to another point to get a three-dimensional (and more accurate positioning) view. Also, we also have no idea as to Romulus' location in a three-dimensional chunk of space on a two-dimensional map. Which category? We don't know what exactly this "Romii" on the map is, so perhaps we shouldn't categorize at all at the moment? Category:Star systems is supposed to contain articles titled "XYZ system", so this might be the wrong category anyway. Of course, the article text should be updated to reflect this. -- Cid Highwind 11:23, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) : It wasn't clarified what "Romii" was on the map. There were two specified dots, a red one with a circle around it to clarify Romulus (Romulus's star?), and a yellow dot, about a light-year away, clarifying Romii, what many people used to consider Remus. I would speculate that it is a neighbouring star, or a very strategic planet. It holds some importance to the Federation to specify it's location on a star chart like that.--Tim Thomason 11:31, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Note that this is a 2D map (projection of space on a plan), so even if Romii and Romulus appear only 1 light year away in the map, they can be further in reality, because we dont know how far aart they are on the "Z" axis. --Rami Maybe...? Maybe the name Romii was simply abbreviated on the screen to save room or something and is really short for "Romulus II". :I've read it this way (As Rom II) since I first saw the episode back in the 70s as a kid. 20:03, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Romulus/Rome connection Romii is another word for Greek. Entering Romii into Wikipedia redirects to "Greeks". The website http://afroditi.uom.gr/mahabbet/Messimvria/index.html states: In the Ottoman times and later, the largest part of Messimvria's population continued to be "Romii" (i.e., Greek speaking Orthodox). With the obvious wordplay in use with Romulus and Remus I would say that Romii was a "Greece" of sorts to the Romulans. It could be conjectured that Romii was then the source of much Romulan culture or even the homeworld of both Romulans and Vulcans. Or, just an inside joke of some TOS art director. 22:07, 4 May 2008 (UTC)J